pain,prophecy and love
by foreverlostinfanfic
Summary: hermione has lost everything and she has ever cared about. she goes back to hogwart and into the room of requirment. there she finds a wardrobe that takes her to narnia. there she meets the kings and queens of narnia and finds out she is part of a prophecy.what happens when her and king edmund find love? will she be able to save narnia? will she find someone she thought was dead?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione Granger was broken after the war she had lost everything and everyone she ever cared about. But when she goes to be alone in the room of requirment and stumbles upon a wardrobe what will happen when she finds Narnia? What will happen when she meets the kings and queens of Narnia? What will happen when she finds out she is part of a prophecy? What will happen when king Edmund takes a liking in her? And what will happen when someone she thought was dead turned out to be in Narnia all along? Will she find love? Will she fulfill her prophecy and save Narnia?

_Chapter one:lost_

_Hermione's p.o.v:_

**_everything was different after the war. I was broken because I lost everyone and everything I have ever loved and it tore me apart. I lost my two bets friends in the whole entire world Harry and Ron. I had seen both of their deaths with my own eyes and the nightmares still haunted me at night. _**

**_*flashback *_**

_**I was running for my life frantically searching for harry and Ron. ''HARRY''i heard Ron scream form behind me. I turned around and thats when my heart stopped. Harry's lifeless body on the ground with the dark lord cackling over him. ''NO!HARRY!Why?! I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran towards voldemort who was still laughing menacingly.**_

_**''AHHHHHHHH!'' I heard the blood curtiling scream that came from Ron. I glanced over and what is saw made me want to fall to my knees and cry. Ron just like harry, dead...gone just like harry. I had lost both of my best friends...my brothers withing he same hour. But Voldemort still needed to die. He needed to pay for everything he did. He needed to die for what he did to harry. I chocked back a sob and pointed my wand at the dark lord. When I looked at him all of my whishes for not wanting to kill anyone flew out the window this man...no this monster needed to pay. I looked him dead in the eye and screamed''AVADA KEDAVRA''he dropped dead. It was over. Finally everything we had done to stop him it was all over but one question haunted my mind 'at what cost?'. We may have one but now there was no we there was only me. I had no one. Harry,Ron,Ginny,Molly,Arthur,Fred,Goerge, they were all gone. Mum and dad along with them. Not being able to hold them back anymore I let the tears fall. I cried for my family ,friends. I cried for my professors and school. I cried for everything I had lost and I knew I would never get back.**_

_***end flashback ***_

**_I continued walking down the halls of the now empty school. I thought of all the good times here. I thought Ron and harry. I thought of when I was just eleven and I received my hogwarts letter and found out I was a witch. I felt the tears that were threaghtening to fall and I pushed the memories back and blinked the tears away. I continued my walk and found myself at the room of requirments. To my surprise it opened. I thought to myself __'the room of requirment only shows itself to thoughs who need it most. MMMM...guess I must need it'__ with that thought I walked inside to fing a wardrobe that wasn't there before. The next thing I did was so impulsive I wanted to smack myself in the face, I walked inside and soon I found myself in a a forest,'__where am I?'._**

**_Meanwhile in Narnia- peter's p.o.v:_**

_**Susan,Lucy,Edmund,prince Caspian and I were sitting on our thrones when a messenger came barging in.**_

_**''hello your majesties'' the messenger said while bowing before the kings and queens on Narnia.**_

_**''hello. How might we help you?'' I asked a bit annoyed that the comfortable silence had been disrupted.**_

_**''I have a message for the kings and queens of Narnia'' the messenger replied quickly.**_

_**''please read'' I asked wanting to know what was so important.**_

_**The messenger cleared his throaght''the ice will return dark will take over light until a new daughter of eve , princess of the lions is brought to Narnia to save the light with a strong magic. Until then beware'' the messenger shuddered**_

_**''thank you. You may leave.''queen susan said**_

_**''I think its a prophecy''lucy said**_

**_''well then I guess we need to find this 'princess of the lions' and have her save us'' Edmund said with a lot of sarcasm. All the others glared at him.''what?!'' he asked._**

_**At that moment one of the gaurds ran in.''your majesties a girl about 17 has been captured she seems to have a wand.''he said**_

_**''peter what if she is the girl in the prophecy?''lucy asked**_

_**''guard please bring her in here'' i said.**_

**_Hermione's p.o.v_**

**_I checked my surroundings. I seemed to be in some kind of forest. At that moment I heard a twig snap. I frantically looked around searching for the source of the noise. When I saw nothing I continued walking. Then I heard another noise this time I grabbed my wand pointing it at were I heard the noise. Then all of a sudden someone put a cloth over my mouth and everything went black._**

_**I woke up in a huge room. I looked around and I saw 4 people looking at me. They all had crowns on their heads so they must be royalty. The boy who looked the oldest had blond hair that reminded me of Draco. Oh how I missed him. There was a beautiful girl with dark hair and blue eyes. The youngest it seemed wore a bright smile and had cute brown hair. But the one person who really caught my eye was the other boy he had raven hair like harry and perfect dark eyes that stared at me with curiosity and wonder with a hint of mischief.**_

_**''who are you?'' the blond one asked.**_

_**''Hermione . Hermione jean Granger.'' I said matter-of-factly.**_

_**''are you a witch?''the young girl asked and she sounded nervous yet excited.**_

_**''yes. Why?'' I asked **_

_**''are you and evil one?'' the blond one asked me.**_

_**''no. if you don't mind me asking but who are you and where are we?''i asked**_

_**that question was apparently humorous because he laughed.''you are in narnia and we are the rulers. I am high king peter this is my brother king edmund and my sisters. Queens lucy and susan.'' he said gesturing to each of them.**_

_**''if you don't mind our asking but what happened to you and how did you get here?'' susan asked**_

_**so I spilled my whole story to them. I told them of voldemort and harry. I told them about all of the deaths and everything I went through. Then I told them of how I went through the wardrobe and ended up here.''so thats my story'' I said saddness starting to take over my voice.**_

_**''that terrible!'' lucy exclaimed.**_

_**'' guys I think this is the girl'' edmund said and it confused me. What girl?**_

_**''I think your right edmund'' susan and peter said at the same time.**_

_**''umm what are you talking about? ''I asked.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two i'm part of a prophecy?

Hermione's p.o.v:

''ohh...yea. Peter you wanna tell her?''edmund asked nervous.

''no no you-''peter started to say but was cut off by lucy.

''you are a new daughter of eve. You were sent here by a magicall lion because you are part of a prophecy that says you are a princess of lions and you are going to save us all from a darkness'' lucy said with a smile. I stared at them with my mouth wide open. Were they serious? I thought I just got out of my own war and they want me to fight in another one?

''please tell me your joking?'' I asked

''nope. We are dead serious'' susan told me.

''look I just fought in my own war. I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about, and your telling me you want me to do it again? Are you crazy? Im no savior. Im sorry'' I said trying to convince im no hero. I dont want to fight again wars are terrible and I would know.

''please. We are begging you. If you dont fight we will lose everything, our friends,family. If you dont fight we will lose our lives. Please.'' lucy begged. I looked into her eyes and I saw true need. I knew how it felt to lose everything and this little girl did not deserve to feel it. So I did probably the stupidest thing I have ever done.

''ok. But I cant promise you that I will be a hero.''i said. Hearing those words apparently brought a lot of joy to them all because they all said thank you. Lucy shrieked and ran up and hugged me. I melted into her hug because it felt like I was hugging ginny again.

''come with me I will show you to the room next to mine. You will sleep there.'' with that lucy and I left.

Edmunds p.o.v

I watched as hermione walked out with my sister pulling her. I had to say she was beautiful. Her charamel eyes that held so much pain broke my heart. All I wanted to do was hold her and make all of her pain go away. I knew it was stupid I mean Edmund pevesine did not want girls. I mean it wasnt that i wanted boys it was just I always focused on my kingdom I did not have time for girls. But hermione was different. She was perfect. Her wavy brown hair petite and curvy form. Everything about her screamed at me.

''you like her dont you?'' peter asked. The question made me slightly blush.

''no! Why would you ask such a thing?'' I asked defencifley.

''as soon as she walked in you had that look in you eyes like you just wanted to run up and kiss her forever.'' peter said then he started to laugh.

''yea hahaha its so funny that I fancy hermione.'' I said then I gasped because I just admitted to it.

''you know you should ask her to the ball in 3 days.'' he said

''were having a ball?'' I asked confused.

''yes you idiot. Remember the ball were throwing for caspians return? Invite her to go with you.'' he said with a a obvious look on his face.

''ok I will.'' I said determined.

''good now come on im tired lets go to bed.'' he said yawning. So the two kings along with susan who was still in the throne room went to bed.

Hermione's p.o.v

lucy walked me into a giant room with a huge bed and a bathroom.

''the wardrobe over their has a lot of gowns in it for you to wear. Breakfast in the great hall at 8:00 in the morning. Goodnight.'' with that the young queen left.

I walked in and looked around. Then iwent into the bathroom washed up and found a nightgown. i put it on and climbed into bed. For once I did not have a nightmare. For once I felt safe.

At least I am...for now.

Thank you readers. Please follow and like or whatever. I love edmione. -foreverlost(infanfiction)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 safe and sound

hermione's p.o.v

I woke up and remembered were I was. I also remember that breakfast was in ten minutes. I got up and went to the wardrobe. There I found a ton of beautiful gowns. One caught my eyes. It was light red with golden lace. I thought it looked really 'Griffindor princess' so I chose that one. I put it on and made my way to the great hall. As I walked I found that this place seemed a lot like hogwarts. Soon I found myself in the great hall. There was only one seat left it was in between lucy and edmund. So I sat down.

''so hermione how did you sleep?'' lucy asked me.

''very well. Thank you. And how did you sleep lucy?''i asked

''good''she answered

''so caspian your welcome back ball is in a few days'' peter said. Then he winked at edmund. It confused me but I did not ask.

''yes coming back to cair paravel after talkng to the giants always means throw a ball.'' caspian said. Which prompted susan to giggle.

''so hermione are you going with anyone?'' peter asked.

''ive only been here a day.'' I said as I blushed a little out of embarassment.

''well im sure someone will ask you.''he said

''ok'' I said a bit confused. I finished eating at the same time as everyone else.

''hermione do you wanna go with me and edmund to hunt and pick spices?''lucy asked me.

''sure lucy I would love to''i said. This caused her to smile brightly as she grabbed mine and edmunds hands and pretty much drag us into the woods. While lucy was picking spices me and edmund were walking side by side. He kept glancing at me and finally he spoke up.

''so I was wondering if maybe... would you like to go to caspians welcome back ball with me?''he asked. I thought to myself 'oh merlin edmund just asked me to the ball. Ginny would be freaking out right now. Say yes'

''sure I would love to edmund.'' I said. I looked at him and I saw him smiling down at me. His smile just made my heart skip a beat. I smiled back at him.

Just then we heard lucy scream. I didnt even think I just started running towards. I had heard to many screams in my life. I rounded the corner and saw a wolf holding lucy down. I ran forward and grabbed lucy's dropped dagger. Then I tackled the wolf and it bit my shoulder.

I yelped in pain but I stabbed the wolf. I heard my name but I didnt care for some reason my head hurt and I felt really dizzy. The last thing I saw was edmund and lucy's worried faces then everything went black.

Edmund's p.o.v

as soon as hermione fell to the ground unconscious I felt like screaming at lucy but I knew it was not her fault. I grabbed hermione's limp body and flung it over my shoulder. I did not care that there was blood all over my shirt I just wanted hermione to be okay. Lucy and I ran into the throne room were peter,susan,and caspian were. As soon as they saw us they rushed over. We took hermione to her room and layed her down on the bed. Lucy poured a drop of her healing potion in hermione's mouth and she started breathing normally again. Lucy sat by her side while peter and I were pacing and susan was crying while caspian comforted her.

''guys remember how when we were always hurt mum would sing a special song to us?-we all nodded-i think I should sing it for hermione.'' lucy stated. I was about to protest but she started singing.

''I remember tears streaming down your face

when I said I would never let you go

when all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

but all thats dead and gone and passed tonight

just close your eyes

the sun is going down

you'll be alright

no one can hurt you now

come morning light

you and I will be save and sound

don't you dare look out your window

darling every things on fire

the war outside our door keeps raging on

just close your eyes

you'll be alright

come morning light

you and I will be safe and sound


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the white witch

hermione's p.o.v

when I woke up I saw edmund, lucy and, peter all pacing.

''hello?'' I asked. This brought all of their heads snapping up. Ran to me and enveloped me into a tight hug. Then came peter and finally edmund.

''thank god your awake. We thought you were gonna miss the ball!'' lucy said. Thinking of the ball brought heat to my cheeks. I looked over and noticed edmund was also blushing,

''of course I would not miss it.'' I said

''well then you better hurry because its in an hour'' she said.

''ok me and edmund will leave to let you 2 get ready.'' peter said and they left. I jumped up and ran to the wardrobe. I started going through the dresses when I saw the perfect one. It was a beautiful dark silky blue with black laced low collar. I grabbed it and put it on. Then I brushed out my tangles and put it up in a curled bun with only two curls surrounding my face.

After she was done lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ballroom.

Edmund's p.o.v

I was sitting on my throne looking out over the ball watching people dance. Then peter nudged me and pointed towards the door. I followed his finger and what I found made my heart melt. I saw hermione wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with black lace, her hair was up except for two curls that enclosed her face. She looked stunning. I got up and walked over to her.

''may I have this dance?''i asked her

''why of course you may'' she answered and placed her delicate hand in my waiting one. I led her out to the dance floor and we got into dancing position and we danced for a long time. Then there were screams.

Hermione's p.o.v

I frantically looked around for what made the people scream. Then I saw it. It was a sort of ice hologram in a way. It showed a picture of a woman with white hair. Then I heard someone say something that made my stomach drop. 'the white witch'.

''hello everyone. Its nice to see a lot of smiling faces.'' she said with a fake smile.

''what do you want witch?'' peter asked while drawing his sword.

''I want to meet the girl in the prophecy. You know the princess of lions.'' she said. 'She wanted to see me' I realised. So I stepped forward until I was right in front of her.

''awww. Such a beauty. I can't wait to have you as a statue.'' she said her words as cold as ice.

'' you are not going to get the chance.'' I answered. Then edmund was at my side,

'' how did you escape anyway? Only a son of adam's blood can release you.'' he said.

'' so you didn't get the other prophecy?''she asked.

''what other prophecy?'' I asked.

'' a boy who has cheated death a new son of adam shall release the white witch for she has promised him to give back everything he has lost''. She answered.

''so there is someone else? Who is he?'' edmund asked.

'' you will meet him on the battlefield. Be prepared for in 5 days there will be war and me and my son of adam will win. Goodbye princess of lions I look forward to the battle. with that the ice broke and she was gone. Everyone ran to there houses to prepare. While the king and queens along with the princess of lions stayed right there.

''its going to be okay I promise you that hermione.'' edmund said. I turned around and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I left and went to my room. I washed up and got into a nightgown. Then I went into my bed. And I did not have a nightmare about the old war I had a nightmare about the new one coming. And I wandered who was this new son of adam and why did the white witch say he has cheated death?

Who is the new son of adam? Your just gonna have to read the next one.

mmmmmmaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa(mianacal laugh)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 preparing for battle

hermione's p.o.v

I woke up and remembered that soon I will be on the battlefield again. I got up and got dressed. Then I headed down for breakfast. I sat down in my usual seat in between lucy and edmund. Then edmund grabbed my hand underneath the table. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

''so is everyone ready?'' peter asked trying to kinda lighten the mood because everyone was so tense.

''I guess you could say that peter'' I answered. But truthfully I was terrified. I hated wars so much. To much of my bad memories were wars. I just did not want to lose anyone else.

''so who do you think is the new son of adam?'' lucy asked.

''I dont know but who ever he is he released the white witch. The only thing I dont understand is how he cheated death.''edmund said.

''guess we will find out towmorrow night'' susan said.

''wait didnt she say 5 days?'' I asked.

''yea you have been asleep for three days''susan answered.

''what?'' I asked. 'Why did I sleep so long?' I thought.

''yea. Sorry we thought you might have needed it.'' edmund said.

''ok.'' I answered. ''I guess I did need it.''

''alright. Now we need to gather all of our troops and set up a tent at the battlefield.''peter said.

''peter why do we need a tent?'' lucy asked.

''its so we can keep our battle plans.'' peter answered.

'' well we best get to it'' I said. So we all finished eating and peter,caspian,and edmund worked on the troops and battle planning susan and lucy trained and I practiced my magic and sword fighting. I was in the middle of practicing my sword fighting against a dummy when edmund walked in.

''you know training with a dummy dose not really do you any good.'' he said.

''oh yea so are you gonna fight against me?" I asked.

''sure.'' he answered. So he grabbed a sword and we started dueling. After a while he knocked the sword out of my hand and pulled me to him. We were so close our faces were inches apart and then he leaned down and kissed me. it was strong and passionet.

''look if we don't make it out-'' he started but I cut him of with another kiss.

''we will make it out alive. I promise.''i told him after we pulled away. With that the day ended. We all went back to our rooms. I got into a nightgown and went to bed. I layed awake for a couple more minutes until I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to find a shirtless edmund.

''edmund what are you doing here?'' I asked.

''well I just wanted to make sure you were ok.'' he said even though I knew it was a total lie. Thats when I did something stupid I started kissing him. And he kissed me back. It was desperate and beautiful but we were going to war the next day and we didnt know if either of us were going to make it out alive. We kissed but then my feet started moving us to the bed. We continued kissing and that night we made love. I found myself asleep in the man I love arms and I felt safe.

The next morning I woke up to find a sleeping edmund. I kissed him on the forhead and he woke up.

''goodmorning'' he said. I smiled

'' edmund I love you'' I said.

''I love you to hermione no matter what happens.'' he said. Then he kissed me. We got up and got ready for the battle. When we were done we met up with everyone else and we headed to the battlefield. There we found the white witch and her army waiting. I stood at the front.

''welcome. And now I would like you all to meet the new son of adam.'' the white witch said. And then a boy walked up right next to her. As soon as my eyes fell on him my heart stopped. I knew him. But it was impossible he was dead I saw it happen.

'' I would like you all to meet _harry potter.__**''**_**the white witch said.**


End file.
